tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Ana Evern
Amy Ana Evern Jedi Amy Ana Evern was a Jedi of unknown rank during the Clone Wars according the Jedi Archives and records she was an expert duelist and pilot. Jedi Padawan When Amy was a little girl she was orphaned when the CIS invaded Naboo during the Battle of Theed 32 BBY, when the invasion ended due to the help of the Jedi and the celebrations began for the end of the invasion she was discovered by a hooded figure who took her away to the temple where she was being taugh things she didn't fully understand at her age. As the years went by she began to realize what they were teaching her, how to be a Jedi. By the age of 13 she was a full fledged padawan and even crafted her first lightsaber, a lightsaber of small design and a double bladed with an orangeish-yellow crystal. Upon making her lightsaber she met Cadegin in the training room on the temple on Coruscant, dueled him and was beaten by him, he offered her tips on how to improve her form and style to be more of a formidable foe. = Jedi Knight During the battle of Geonosis, Amy Ana was a Padawan at the time but was taken there with Mace Windu and hundreds of Jedi to save the captured Jedi, upon arrival they came across a trap set and fought for their lives, one by one they all fell all around her she was one of the few that remained when Grandmaster Yoda arrived with the Clone Army for the reinforcements. Upon the rescue she was tasked with Elegia Warben and the 10th Legion with securing the forward command center's location. When the battle was over the remaining Jedi were taken aboard the ships the Yoda had brought with him and returned to the temple, padawans without masters such as Amy were sent to be reassigned for new masters upon returning to the temple, the master she received was less eager to have her, his name was Master Liam, a sage of types, a counter opposite to what she was training to be, they rarely saw eye to eye on topics, but they got along or so she thought when it came to how things should be done by the book and fairly. Smugglers run On a mission to the planet Nar Shadda she was tasked with discovering any and all ancient artifacts in the lower regions of the planet, by the council and from Sage Liam from many reports given by citizens of weird activity. Upon arriving at the planet, her astromech R9-B3 navigated her to the last known coordinates of the reports. From there she explored the planet's underground with her ship and learned that she was either being tested by the council or that past jedi couldn't make it to the lowest region without being assaulted or crashing. She got to the lowest she could with her ship and landed, and continued on foot, she explored the floors discovering nothing but slums, crime and corruption. She arrived at the center point of the city's lower slums she felt no connection to the force and was concerned if the Council was force her to fail. Upon returning to her ship she realized it was scrapped and destroyed, she took it upon herself to make a new ship or at least acquire one. She wandered around the lower hangars for anything not to easily to fall apart when she stumbled upon a Scurrg H-6 Prototype Bomber, a very rare ship indeed, she investigated it and found that it was out of fuel and needed a few more touches done to it before it was flight ready, upon closer inspection she also realized the captain and owner of the ship a male green rodian, was asleep inside the cockpit, she force opened the cockpit and awoke the captain. The captain not so pleased to be disturbed in his slumber wasn't willing to negotiate a price for the crippled ship and tried to fight the young jedi however he lost and ended up giving the ship over to her. She siphoned the remaining fuel and parts from her ship and used it to reach the Jedi Temple and council back on Coruscant. Upon learning that she had discovered nothing but slums and an old prototype ship the council bid her farewell knowing very well that there is no ties of Jedi on Nar Shadda. The Clone Wars At the start of the Clone Wars Amy Ana stayed at the temple until late in the clone wars when she was asked to help the Jedi Order at the Valkyrie Venator's idel space point, upon arriving how she will be received is not known.... Relationships Elegia Warben She has very little memories of this person other than the fact she is oddly familiar. Jedi Pon Little opinion formed on him aside from hes a tech freak. Knight Cadegin Childhood friends from the temple, haven't seen each other in months.